The Necklace Of Power
by vixxi
Summary: When Harry and Ron journey into the Forbidden Forest, they come upon a secret, enchanting necklace... It's not an ordinary necklace, though.. It has the power to kill and to destroy, but only one person knows of that power and how to control it.... R/R!


The Necklace of Power  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
A/N: Hi, I wrote this when I was extremely bored so excuse the weird things and the boring-ness of it….. I tend to start stories I can never end.. But oh well, anyway, have fun, READ AND REVIEW, or ELSE! Just kidding, Please review!!!  
  
**********************  
  
"Bonk," his fist accidentally slammed against the table while playing with Fred and George's fake wands.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," Snape began.  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
"I'm afraid sorrys won't cut it! 10 points each from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night. See me after class for details." he smirked delightfully.  
  
"Ten points each AND a detention?!" Ron muttered in anger.  
  
"What's eating him anyway?" Harry wondered.  
  
Hermione hardly glanced, too intent on staring at her text book.  
  
Harry gently yanked it from her and set it on the table.  
  
"Well, you did break the rules, Ron." she looked firmly at him.  
  
"Maybe you should've left the book where it was," he mumbled to Harry.  
  
"Relax, Hermione. It's fine, we'll do our detention tonight and earn back the points later. Nothing to it." Harry stated, satisfied.  
  
*************************  
  
"Your detention...." Snape smiled evily.  
  
"A night in the forbidden forest sound good? You may take your wands and nothing else. Filch will be there to guide you. We've lost an item there and it would be great if you could help search for it."  
  
Harry and Ron stared in disbelief.  
  
"But, what about Hagrid or..."  
  
"No, Potter. There will be no one there except Filch who will take you there and stay outside to wait for you to return... er.. IF you return." Snape walked away.  
  
******************************  
  
"Forbidden Forest?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, for the hundredth time, what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"But.. you need to have a teacher! I mean, you haven't learned enough.. I mean.. er.. it's dangerous there!" she practically flipped out.  
  
Harry exchanged a quizzical glance with Ron.  
  
What has gotten into her?, he wondered.  
  
***********************************  
  
The next night, Harry and Ron dressed in their shabbiest robes and tucked their wands neatly into their sleeve.  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore's letting you do this!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What's your problem?" Ron raised his eyebrow. "Maybe hiding a little pet beast of yours in there, like Hagrid?"  
  
Harry laughed, but Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Not really any of your business if I am."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. "But.. But.. You're NOT right?! I mean.. You.. you.. can't! It's illegal.. or something.."  
  
"Oh get a grip, Ron! Do you really think she's telling the truth?!" Harry said, exasperated.  
  
*******************************  
  
Oh my... Maybe we should've listened to Hermione about this Forbidden Forest thing.., Harry thought.  
  
******************************  
  
As Ron and Harry went down to meet Filch, Hermione went up to her dorm and turned on her Hewlett Packard Pavilion Laptop. She flickered her eyes sleepily and clicked onto the internet. *Beep, YOU HAVE MAIL* Hermione clicked the button and opened her email account. *Beep* Hi, Hermione! The chat box popped up. Ginny. She didn't really feel like chatting at that moment but she knew it wouldn't be right to leave it. Hi, Ginny. Hermione glanced at her email and jumped and gave a small shriek. On the front page was 3 mails: one from her parents, one from Viktor Krum, and the last was from.........  
  
****************************  
  
"Okay, I'll be waited out here for you.. IF you come back out." Filch sneered.  
  
"What exactly ARE we looking for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh.. Nothing really.. We're trying to find a little necklace that Dumbledore needs to find immediately. He won't let me in on why it's so important or who it belongs to.." Filch trailed off, uninterested.  
  
Ron gulped but Harry firmly pushed him into the forest, gripping his wand tightly.  
  
After a few silent moments, except for the occasional chirping and 'wood- ish' sounds, Harry and Ron reached a clearing. Harry's neck was sore from looking down at the ground.  
  
"How are we supposed to find something like a small necklace in a huge, vast forest?!" Ron angrily said.  
  
"Mmm.." Harry muttered, distractedly.  
  
"What--"  
  
Harry cut him off, "I'm trying to remember some spell.. it's so odd, I can't remember.. If I had it, we would be able to find that necklace in a second.. What is it, though??"  
  
Harry frowned hard and tried to think......  
  
"That's it!"  
  
*********************************** 


End file.
